L'attaque des pilules maléfiques
by Iris-kun
Summary: Mayuri qui rate une expérience ... normal ! Mais si la-dites expérience rends n'importe qui amoureux de n'importe qui ... ben ça c'est déjà moins courant ... Et évidemment c'est le bordel ... Attention du gros n'importe nawak ... Mais ne désespérez pas nos deux héroïnes nationales Iris et Nova sont là pour rétablir l'ordre ! [En réécriture sur un autre compte.]
1. Parce qu'il faut bien une intro

Oui je sais j'ai une autre fic en cours ... mais celle là je la fait pas toute seule ! Effectivement, une de mes amies, Nova666 (récemment inscrite c'est à dire ben ... depuis ce matin) l'écrit avec moi ...

Bon l'histoire est encore plus délire que dans **Réunion** (ce qui est franchement une sacrée performance) Aussi un petit avertissement ! Dans cette histoire nous allons faire apparaître nos deux OC ! (pas dès le premier chapitre plutôt vers le deuxième ou troisième) Qui se nommeront attention ... c'est original ... Iris et Nova ! Deux soeurs ange et démon ! J'espère que vous allez les aimer ...

Sinon un dernier truc ... Les sorties de chapitres seront assez ... euh ... espacées ... disons que vu que Nova est au Lycée et moi en 3ème on a des emplois du temps un peu différent voilà voilà ...

Juste une intro très courte pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance !

**Iris**

* * *

Il était une fois un scientifique nommé Kurotsuchi Mayuri, et comme tout bon savant fou son passe temps était de faire des expériences. Plus ou moins gore.

Et en ce joli matin d'été, notre cher capitaine avait décidé de tester sa nouvelle invention : Les pilules de rêve. Effectivement ces médicaments avaient la capacité de réaliser un des désirs inavoués de leur utilisateur. C'est pourquoi pour une fois il y eut nombre de volontaires pour tester le produit. Dont la plupart des capitaines et quelques lieutenants. (Hitsu voulait devenir devenir plus grand, Matsumoto voulait des seins plus gros, Kyoraku voulait avoir le courage d'avouer au monde qu'il était gay et fou amoureux d'Ukitake, lequel rêvait de pouvoir officiellement adopter Tô-chan, quand à Kenny il voulait être blond et obtenir The tutu de Marilyne Monroe pour pouvoir l'offrir à Yachiru, qui était une grande fan de la chanteuse, et Byakuya souhaitait une coupe affro verte à pois roses qu'il avait repérée dans un magasin de déguisements à Karakura et qu'il trouvait de très bon goût ... etc ...)

Donc, Mayuri distribua ses pilules, chacunes de couleurs différentes, que chacun mit dans un verre d'eau et but cul sec. Ils attendirent un moment puis, voyant que rien ne se passait, la foule se dispersa en grognant sur le scientifique qui semblait stupéfait.

* * *

Voilà c'est court mais ça explique plutôt bien (enfin on trouve) l'histoire ...

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !


	2. Le début de l'APOCALYPSE

Et voilà la suite ...

**Rating :** K+ ... ben oui pas de scènes vraiment explicites dans ce chapitre ...

**Auteures :** Nova et Iris ... surtout Iris :p (nan je rigole)

**Note des auteurs :**

Iris : Voilà ça a été court, comme d'hab (je peux vraiment dire "comme d'hab" au bout de deux fics ? O.o) je poste plusieurs chapitres dans la même journée ... J'espère que ça va vous plaire ... en tout cas ça a été un groooooos délire pour l'écrire ...

Nova : bonjour les gens ! ^^ que dire... ba on s'est bien marrer pour écrire cette fic... surtout que j'ai squwatté quasiment 2 jours chez iris c'est pour sa qu'on a publié tout ça aussi vite !

Iris : Et voilà ... voici Nova la folle de service, un peu timide là mais bon on va pas vous embêter plus longtemps ... Enjoy ! Ah et ... tout appartient à Kubo ! (sauf nos OC)

Nova: C'est normal c'est ma première fic !

Iris : En collab la fic ! Hein en collab ! Bon sinon je suis toujours aussi stressée (est-ce que ça va changer avec le temps ? J'en doute ...) j'espère que ça va vous plaire TT_TT !

* * *

Le lendemain matin une série de phénomènes étranges se déroula. Pour vous expliquer plus en détails voci une petite scène du point de vue de Matsumoto (qui avait mangé une pilule bleue).

.

**Il était si ... beau, si magnifique, si fort, si ridé, si ... viril ! Elle avait envie de le fouetter, de lui arracher sa barbe ! Qu'il la piétine avec ses pieds poilus !**

Eh oui Matsumoto était en face du Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto.

.

**Alors, sans hésiter, elle s'élança vers lui et faillit défaillir quand elle vit qu'il faisait de même, elle écarta les bras et ... Yamamoto la dépassa sans lui jeter un regard.**

**- Noooon ! Mon Yammy d'amûr !s'écria-t-elle, désespérée, Reviens ! Je te fouetterais jusqu'au sang ! Je passerais des nuits torrides à tes côtés ! Noooon !**

**Bizarrement, le vieux se mit à courir encore plus vite ... sans comprendre, la vice-capitaine le suivit tout en continuant de l'interpeller ("Mon chéri revient ! J'ai amené des menottes !"). **

**- Yachiru !hurla le pépé en appercevant une petite tête rose au loin.**

**"Quoi ?!songea Matsumoto, aurait-il craqué sur cette ... sur cette ... sur cette ..." elle éclata en sanglots et partit vers son bureau où était caché sa réserve de sake.**

.

Vous pensez peut-être avoir lut une scène choquante ? Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Dirigeons nous vers le bureau du capitaine Ukitake !

.

**Le-dit shinigami remplissait sagement sa paperasse tout en se demandant POURQUOI il ressentait l'irrépréssible besoin d'aller acheter une statue en marbre à l'effigie de son meilleur ami et de lui offrir accompagné d'un bouquet de roses.**

**C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer Soi Fon, qui lui sauta dessus, le plaqua au mur et lui hurla :**

**- DONNE MOI DES CONSEILS POUR OFFRIR UN CADEAU A YORUICHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAA !**

**- Euh ...murmura son collègue légèrement étranglé par la naine hystérique, tu n'as qu'à lui donner une statue à son effigie ...**

**- Déjà fait, répondit-elle **

**- Hum, alors ... Offre lui des fleurs à son effigie ! S'exclama le capitaine, fier de lui.**

**La brune réfléchit, visiblement tentée par cette idée, puis elle recule et sourit à son ainé, ravie.**

**- Oui merci Ukitake-san ! C'est une excellente idée !**

**Puis elle sort en claquant la porte. Jyushirô regarde un instant l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt d'un air sceptique puis se rassoit à son bureau en soupirant. Soudain, Ishida rentre en précipitation dans la pièce et se précipite vers le pauvre malade qui se demande ce qu'il a bien put faire pour mériter que tous les boulets de la Soul Society débarquent dans son bureau en larmes ...**

**- Ukitake-san !hurle le Quincy, j'ai besoin de vous ! Mayuri me poursuit pour me déshabiller ! Sauvez-mooooiiii !**

**- Mayuri te poursuit pour ... WAS ?! Encore Soi Fon je comprends mais ce barje ?! **

**Le jeune homme lui fait une moue suppliante et l'autre, bonne poire, lui permets de se cacher dans son armoire. A peine est-il entré à l'intérieur que Mayuri apparaît à son tour et demande d'un air limite hystérique :**

**- Ukiiiiitakeeeeee où est Ishida ?! **

**Le scientifique ayant à peu près la même voix que les psychopathes dans les films d'horreur, le capitaine aux cheveux blancs recule, pas rassuré du tout, il se cogne malheureusement au mur. "Mais quelle idée !pense-t-il, de mettre un mur ici ! A cause de ça je ne peux pas m'enfuir !" Le malade mental se rapprochant d'un air menaçant, il finit par fermer les yeux tout en espérant que Mayuri ne décide pas de jeter son dévolu sur lui pour remplacer la perte du Quincy.**

**- Bon tant pis ... Je vais bien réussir à faire quelque chose avec toi ...**

**Et merde.**

**Alors que le pervers se rapprochait de lui, Ukitake se mit à prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de le sauver de cette situation pour le moins horrible. C'est alors qu'avec un grand BOUM, le mur sur lequel était appuyé le capitaine de la 13ème division explosa pour laisser place à ...**

**- Tu touches pas à mon Jyu-chan !**

**A présent les deux shinigamis ainsi que l'humain coincé dans le placard affichent une tête à la "WTF ?!", mais il faut avouer que leur réaction est justifié ... Effectivement, un Shunsui Kyoraku déguisé en superman version hippie surgissant du ... ben du mur pour sauver son meilleur ami en proie à un pervers ... ben c'est un peu spécial quand même ...**

**- Captain Flower à la rescousse !hurle le-dit Kyoraku en prenant une pose style power rangers.**

**Le capitaine saute sur Mayuri et lui éclate la tête sur le bureau avant d'attraper Jyushirô par le bras et de l'entraîner à sa suite dans les couloirs de sa division.**

**- Viens mon Jyu-chan ! Partons loin de ce rustre !**

**Ukitake rougit violemment et se dégage en se demandant qu'est ce que son ami avait bien put fumer cette fois-ci ... Il réussit finalement à s'enfuir et se réfugit dans les jardins de sa Division où il croise Kenpachi, visiblement en train de réfléchir à un truc très important et très embêtant.**

**- Kenpachi-taïchô, vous avez un problème ?**

**- Tiens Ukitake ... oui je me demande comment faire pour ...**

**"Attends c'est moi où il ... il rougit ?! Je suis en train de délirer ?! Zaraki Kenpachi THE bourrin numéro 1 de la Soul Society rougit ?!"hurla mentalement le malade.**

**- ... Pour déclarer ma flamme à Hitsugaya-taïchô.**

**Et merde.**

* * *

Voilà fiiiin du premier chapitreuh ! Réussirons nous à poster le deuxième dans la journée ? Suspeeeens ! (en fait j'en sais rien moi même)

Vous avez bien aimé ? J'espère en tout cas ... (ouais je suis toujours aussi sure de moi)


	3. Cellule de crise

**Rating :** Bon du K+ (oui oui car là y a juste moi qui écrit et que je ne suis qu'une petite fille innocente :3)

**Auteur(e) :** Iris et juste Iris !

**Note de l'auteure (avec un skwattage (?) de Nova) :**

Iris : Voici la suite avec quelques petites explications ... Merci à Shan et à Naera pour vos reviews ! (il y a bien des gens qui comprennent nos délires de folles yaoistes !)

Nova : Pour l'instant c'est Iris qui écrit mais pour le prochain chapitre ...

Iris : ... ben c'est encore moi hein ... eh ouais j'ai écrit un chapitre trop long enfin non mais c'est compliqué ... donc blabla et on l'a coupé en deux ...

Nova : Ouais bon dans deux chapitres c'est à mon tour d'écrire !

* * *

La capitaine Unohana prit finalement le commandement (Yamamoto n'étant plus en état de le faire, effectivement il était en train de draguer Yachiru) et décida une réunion de crise entre les capitaines et vice-capitaines. Lesquels se rassemblèrent avec plus ou moins d'appréhension suite aux traumatismes auxquels ils avaient dût faire face.

C'est donc un Ukitake terrifié qui prit place en face d'un Mayuri qui lui lançait des regards pervers tandis que Kyoraku le regardait d'un air menaçant. Sans oublier Kenpachi qui était, visiblement, terriblement gêné. Ce qui, bien évidemment, choqua tout le monde.

- Il semblerait, commença Unohana, que les pilules distribuées par le capitaine de la 12ème Division aient eu un effet étrange sur les sentiments que nous ressentons les uns envers les autres.

- Vous êtes sûre ?intervint Hitsugaya, peu convaincu.

- Ben toi ça se voit que t'as pas croisé Yamamoto en venant ici, grogna Kyoraku, il était en train d'offrir des fleurs à Yachiru ...

Un long silence gêné suivit sa déclaration, chacun tentant d'imaginer la scène. Finalement, Ukitake déglutit et demanda :

- Mais si ces pilules font cet effet comment ce fait-il que nous ne soyons pas atteint ?

- Il semblerait, intervint Mayuri, que la couleur des médicaments dépende de la façon dont se manifeste l'amour que nous ressentons pour une personne qui aurait égalemment bu mon invention. Les effets ne tarderont pas à se manifester ...

- Euh ... et on ne peut pas choisir la personne qu'on aime ?re-tenta Toshirô

- Demande à Yamamoto.répliqua Shunsui, visiblement irrité.

- Oui, donc Mayuri-taïchô, tentez de trouver un remède et ... EPOUSEZ-MOI !s'exclama soudain Unohana.

Tout le monde lui lança un regard choqué mais, curieusement, le capitaine de la 12ème division semblait plutôt heureux. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hitsugaya dût sortir pour aller vomir tellement la scène était repoussante.

- Oh Mein Gott ça tourne au délire complet là ...murmura Ukitake, mais séparez-les ! Pauvre Retsu !

- Pas question ! S'écria Renji, ils sont tellement mignons !

Cette fois, les shinigamis crurent rêver, Renji Abaraï qualifiait quelque chose de **mignon ?!** Mais le vice-capitaine ne s'arrêta pas là, il se tourna vers Ishida, tomba à genoux et lui déclara, sur un ton romantique :

- Ishida, je t'aime depuis la première seconde où mon regard s'est posé sur toi, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?

Le Quincy rougit et allait répondre quand Mayuri repoussa Unohana et protesta vivement :

- Pas question ! Il est à moi ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire des choses avec lui !

- Noooon ! Allez-vous en, brailla Ishida en tenant le capitaine à distance avec son arc et ses flêches.

- Mayuuuuuu-chan ! Ne m'abandonne pas!hurla Unohana en balançant Yachiru, qui venait d'entrer en hurlant poursuivie par Yamamoto déguisé en pot de fleur qui criait : Je m'offre à toi !

.

.

.

.

.

Après de nombreux cris et coups, la scéance fut interrompue par un Ukitake harcelé de toutes parts.

De 1 parce que : Kyoraku était à genoux et lui faisait une demande en mariage.

De 2 parce que : Mayuri avait décidé de l'initier au kama Sutra tout en faisant tapper par la capitaine de la 4ème Division qui était furax.

De 3 parce que : Hitsugaya tentait de lui arracher ses vêtements, encore une autre victime des pilules maléfiques ...

Finalement, chacun se sépara sauf Shunsui qui s'était mis à suivre partout son meilleur ami qui, au bout d'un moment, se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa passionément sous les regards consternés des membres de leurs divisions.

A quelques rues de là, Toshirô fulminait, furieux que SON Uki-chan lui ai été piqué par un vieil alcoolo pervers ... Il lui fallait un plan pour le reprendre ! Il s'apprêtait à aller demander conseil à Matsumoto quand il heurta une jeune fille. Un peu désorienté, il la dévisagea. Elle était de taille moyenne, la peau mâte, avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus. Curieusement, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme des shinigamis mais un simple jean et un haut à bretelles. Dès qu'elle l'apperçut elle se mit à rougir violemment.

- T...Taishô ! Veuillez me pardonner !

- Pardonnée. Mais ... tu ne serais pas une fille ?

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil, doutant visiblement de sa santé mentale. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui proposer de l'accompagner à la quatrième division quand il se jeta à genoux devant elle.

- Je t'en supplie aide moi à séduire Ukitake !

La jeune fille prit alors un air extrêmement choqué puis elle éclata en sanglots et partit en courant. Hitsugaya, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de bizarre, resta immobile, trop stupéfait pour réagir.

.

.

.

.

.

**"J'y crois pas ! Mon Capitaine ! Avec ce ... ce vieux !"** L'adolescente à qui le garçon avait demandé des conseils était à présent cachée dans sa chambre, en larme et roulée en boule sur son lit.**"Alors que je l'aime tellement !"** Elle gémit de plus belle et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Une voix la tira cependant de ses lamentations.

- Iriiiis ! Ramène toi c'est trop drôle ! Le capitaine se fait draguer par Kenpachi Zaraki !

Elle faillit fondre de nouveau en larmes en repensant à son To-chan adoré. Il l'avait repoussé et, comble de l'horreur, était tombé fou amoureux d'_Ukitake Jyushirô_ ... Qui, bien qu'étant loin d'être moche, était clairement trop vieux pour le jeune homme.

Mais l'idée de la brute n°1 de la Soul Society courtisant le garçon était trop amusante pour qu'elle reste là à se morfondre. C'est pourquoi, après avoir attrapé son zanpakutô, la jeune fille courut rejoindre ses camarades qui regardaient le capitaine de la onzième division tendre un bouquet de rose à Hitsugaya tout en lui chantant, horriblement faux d'ailleurs, une ode à l'amour.

Cette vision lui fit prendre une résolution : Elle trouverait le moyen de faire cesser l'effet des pilules et sauverait la Soul Society ! Pas question de laisser **son** Hitsu à tout ces pervers !

**"Quand j'aurais fait ça, le capitaine sera tellement fier de moi qu'il m'épousera c'est sûr !"**se dit elle.

* * *

Bon un petit sondage lancé par Nova :

Alors Iris m'a gentiment délégué la lourde tâche d'écrire un lemon ... donc je vous demande votre avis :

- Vous préférez ...

**Un Hitsu/Uki **

**Ou un Kyo/Uki ?**

Vous pouvez répondre en reviews et si on n'a pas de réponse le choix par défaut sera un Hitsu/Uki ! (oui vive les relations malsaines ! muuuuahahaha (by Iris))

Iris : Encore merci à tous et à toutes ! Bon sinon ... euh ... bonne journée !


	4. Opération : Infiltration !

Eh oui après tant de temps voici la suite de la fic ...

**Rating : K+**

**Auteure :** Iris ... et ce pour la dernière fois avant ... un chapitre *snif*

**Note de l'auteure :** Un tout petit chapitre très rapide pas trop centré sur l'humour ... voilà voilà ... tout est à Tite Kubo et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! *s'incline*

* * *

**"La douzième Division c'est le meilleur endroit pour commencer les recherches !"**pensa-t-elle en observant l'ignoble tour qui servait de QG au pire psychopathe de tout le Seireitei. Du batiment sortaient des personnes toutes plus ou moins abîmées. Leurs blessures allaient de la petite mutilation à la transformation en gros tas de matière verte et visqueuse, la jeune fille décida de se mêler au flot des futurs cobayes pour ensuite leur fausser compagnie et s'infiltrer dans l'immeuble.

Aussitôt pensé aussitôt fait, elle se glissa entre un vieillard borgne et un espèce de malade mental qui criait "Kaméhaméha" en faisant des gestes bizarres. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire mais elle supposa que ça devait être une sorte de technique ... Quoique une technique faite exprès pour se ridiculiser c'était un peu étrange ...

Quand elle réussit enfin à pénétrer dans les salles d'expériences, elle sortit du groupe et se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche.

- Eh toi !cria un shinigami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Reviens !

Elle grimaça et se mit à courir, une dizaine de membres de la section scientifique à ses trousses, ils traversèrent quelques salles avant qu'elle ne tombe sur un cul de sac et se retouve face aux soldats furieux et haletants.

- Euh ... Bonjour ?tenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Des grognements de rage lui répondirent et elle déglutit tout en reculant jusqu'à avoir le dos collé au mur. Ses poursuivants se rapprochèrent et c'est là qu'elle se rappela sa formation d'agent de terrain. Avec un cri de guerre ("SPAGHETTIIIIIIII !") elle bondit sur ses adversaires qui, trop surpris par sa réaction stupide, ne réagirent pas à temps pour esquiver la furie brune lancée sur eux.

Un hurlement de douleur et un nez arraché plus tard, la course-poursuite reprit avec un participant en moins. Iris était en tête et courrait de plus en plus rapidement quand un de ses ennemis la dépassa en lui tirant la langue, il fut vite rattrapé par ses amis qui avaient visiblement décidé de faire la course. La jeune fille grimaça, déçue d'avoir perdu sa première place mais en profita tout de même pour fuir en direction de la salle de contrôle qui était indiquée par un panneau.

Mais, alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à destination, un cri lugubre la fit s'arrêter, elle se retourna, regarda autour d'elle et finit par voir avec horreur Mayuri et Unohana en train de ... de ...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHH !

Elle s'enfuit en courant encore plus vite que lors de la course poursuite, s'arrêta pour vomir, repartit de plus belle et atteint enfin la pièce qu'elle cherchait. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et tomba nez à nez avec ...

- Nanao fuku-taïchô ?! Mais que faites-vous ici ?!

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air stupéfait avant de la tirer vers elle et de lui expliquer qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir son capitaine draguer toute la journée son meilleur ami au lieu de bosser et que Mayuri la dégoûtait. Iris sourit et lui raconta son chagrin d'amour avec Hitsugaya. Les deux shinigamis soupirèrent de concert.

Un "BIP" sonore attira alors leur attention, elles se retournèrent et virent une sorte d'immense ordinateur qui prenait la moitié de la pièce. Nanao ouvrit de grands yeux puis ricana.

- Je cois bien que nous avons trouvé l'ordinateur central, ma petite Iris ...

Sur ce elle s'avança et tapa quelques lignes de code dans une fenêtre, un dossier s'ouvrit.

- Alors ... voyons voir ces données ...

* * *

C'est pas long je sais ... Mais ça prépare l'entrée en scène de Nova ... *w* au revoir cher lecteurs, je laisse la place à mon amie psychopathe !

*sort en courant*

*revient*

Bonne journée !

*re-revient*

Au fait, depuis quand Nanao est-elle informaticienne ?


	5. Nova rentre en scène

MACAAAAAAQUE ! (puis avec Iris :) SPAGHETTI ! SPAGHETTO ! SPAGHETTAAAAAAA !

**Rating :** K+

**Auteure :** Nova (avec une petite correction d'Iris ... ^^)

**Note des auteures :**

Iris : Voilà ton tout premier chapitre posté à toi toute seule ... que d'émotion n'est-ce pas ?

Nova : T'as corrigé les 3/4 du truc ... Bref ce que vous voyez en première ligne ce sont nos cris de guerre ... On précise pour éviter de vous traumatiser.

Iris : Tout est à kubo ! enjoy !

Nova : C'est tout ... Pour le moment.

Iris : *pointe un bazooka sur elle* Elle a été atteinte ! Fuyez !

* * *

" Iriiiiiiiis ! Vient voir c'est trop drôle ! Le capitaine se fait draguer par Kenpachi !

Nova sortait de la onzième division quand elle vit du coin de l'oeil sa soeur sourire tristement... Tout comme elle la vit délirer sur son prétendu mariage avec le petit Hitsu... c'était pathétique...vraiment.

*Faudrait qu'elle arrête de fumer sérieux*pensa-t-elle, légèrement amusée, avant de reprendre son chemin en direction du bureau de Matsumoto où l'attendaient une bonne dizaine de bouteilles de sake.

! BLAM !

" Ca-capitaine Hitsugaya !? NAN MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS REGARDER OU VOUS ALLEZ ?

- Heuu... normalement c'est à moi de dire ça mais bon... déjà deux questions :

1)Comment faire pour échapper à kenpachi ?

2)Et comment faire pour séduire Ukitake ?"

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

"- oulà... heuu alors pour Kenpachi, ... bah faut se cacher avec une bonne réserve de manger ( et d'alcool parce-que c'est bon pour le moral )... et pour Ukitake, laissez tomber il est à fond sur Kyoraku..."

Voyant le capitaine au bord des larmes, l'impulsive jeune fille ne put se retenir et sortit une magnifique connerie :

" Bah déjà, arrêtez de le poursuivre comme le demeuré que vous êtes; ensuite, vous l'attirez dans votre chambre (ou dans une autre pièce ça change rien), vous jetez un sort anti-bruit et vous lui sautez dessus".

Le nain/ l'argenté pris une expression pensive tandis que ses joues passaient du rose soutenu au rouge tomate, tandis que son sourire ressemblait de plus en plus à celui du capitaine de la douzième division. La jeune fille déglutit.

*Oulà c'est TRES mauvais, ce débile m'a pris au sérieux !*songea Nova, paniquée.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle décida de changer de sujet, histoire d'éloigner le gnome de ses délires pervers :

"Au fait vous n'auriez pas vu Iris ?

- Qui ?

- Ba Iris, soupira-t-elle, vous savez ma soeur ! Elle est petite, la peau mate, tout-à-l'heure vous l'avez fait pleurer et...

- HAAAAA OUUIIIIIIII ! C'est vraiment ta soeur ?! Mais vous vous ressemblez pas du tout ! Toi t'es grande, tu as les cheuveux blancs, les yeux dorés et tu fait peur /SBAF!/ par contre vous avez toutes les deux une poitrine énooooooooorme ! Presque digne de Mastumoto ! /re: SBAF !/"

La jeune fille grogna, et mis ses mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés.

"- Et elle est où ?

- Aucune idée...murmura Hitsugaya en frottant sa joue endolorie.

- Mais en fait vous servez à rien !s'exclama-t-elle, enfin bref au revoir"

Sur ce, elle laissa halluciner le capitaine tout seul et elle partit menace... hum hum ... questionner quelques personnes au hasard ... Et c'est après avoir plaquer un ou deux shinigamis contre le mur en les tenant par le col et en leur pointant son sabre sous la gorge qu'elle finit par arriver à cette conclusion : * Mais qu'est-ce quelle fout chez Mayuriiiii ?! Elle est pas bien ! *

Avec un énième grognement, elle partit en direction du QG du dingue et défonça la porte à coup de tête. La jeune fille poussa un cri de guerre ("MACAAAAQUE !") et bondit à l'intérieur de la tour en traumatisant les scientifiques qui passaient par là.

Donc... après s'être fait poursuivre par des shinigamis/chercheurs/tests/futurs trucs difformes, Nova réussi tant bien que mal à se planquer dans une salle... où se trouvait Iris ! apparemment elle l'avait pas vue et elle en train de... prier ? Hurler ? Se prosterner ? en tout cas elle faisait quelque chose de bizarre devant une image agrandie d'Hitsu... son soit-disant futur mari...

"- OH GRAND DIEU HITSUUUU DONNE MOI LA FORCE DE...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?l'interrompit sa grande soeur en surgissant derrière elle.

"NOVAAAA ! J'AI PEEEEEUUUUUUUUR ! J'ai été poursuivie par... DES CARAMELS MOU ! "

Un ange passe – Iris se prend une baffe pour qu'elle puisse cracher le champignon hallucinogène.

"Bon... faut trouver la pièce où sont entreposées les pillules comme ça on pourra comprendre comment on peut arrêter ce désastre

- Tu-tu vas m'aider ? Nan mais en fait je pensais que tu allais te foutre de ma gueule ...

- En fait je voulait le faire à la base mais ...

**- Flash-back -**

Ils étaient là. Dans ce... restaurant ! ENSEMBLE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Comment...Comment l'avait-il séduit ? C'était la question principale car il était IM-PO-SSI-BLE que SON Renji ait accepté de partager un dîner aux chandelles avec ce...CETTE CHOSE ! Ce binoclard d'Ishida !

Nova ravala un sanglot qui menaçait de l'étouffer et se dit intérieurement : *C'est pas possible ! après tout mes efforts c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole ! pourtant mon costume de tigresse (100% écologique car presque pas de tissu ) n'était pourtant pas passé inaperçu ! et pourtant il préfère... ce truc ! à lunettes !*

Tout espoir d'une quelconque drogue administrée à son bien-aimé par le quincy s'envola lorsque les deux tourtereaux se rapprochèrent pour échanger un horriblement loooong et gluant baiser... Ce qui eu pour effet -immédiat et dévastateur pour son entourage- de faire hurler de rage, pleurer de désespoir, massacrer toutes les personnes se trouvant à sa disposition (pour se défouler) la folle ? l'hystérique ?

**- Fin du Flash-back -**

"- ... Et voilà toute l'histoire ... soupira la bourrine.

- Et il était long comment le bisou ?"demanda Iris, un sourire sadique collé sur le visage.

Une baffe, un coup de pied au c*l, un concours de poitrine, et un défilé de mode plus tard (le jury étant composé de : 1 Mayuri qui bave, une Unohana très fachée, un Ukitake fugitif temporairement transformé en tomate, ainsi que d'une dizaine de caramels mous masqués), les deux soeurs se réunirent dans une salle afin de rassembler les informations qu'elles avaient trouvé.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre de Nova (oui c'est iris qu'y écrit ...) en fait j'ai rajouté pas mal de détails (je peux pas m'en empêcher ^^) ! 'Fin bon je laisse la parole à la blonde :

Donc en gros pour le lemon comme c'est ma première fic (même si on est à deux) je ne suis pas sûr de le faire en entier (il n'y aura que le début) mais je vous en calerait un autre après ...

*s'enfuit en courant poursuivie par une avalanche de tomates*

Iris : Bonne journée !

*la suit*

*revient*

Ukitake n'a pas de chance ... il se fait vraiment harceler là ...

Nova : Mais c'est drôle ! Et puis faut bien le dévergonder ce petit ...

*elles s'enfuient toutes les deux en dansant le Gangnam style*


End file.
